After the Storm
by welcometomymind99
Summary: This is a Heartland fanfiction set after 7x11. Amy is about to saddle up Spartan when, suddenly, she is overcome by her own fears of that night at Hillhurst. Rated K to be safe. :)
1. Chapter 1

This one-shot is set after the episode (or during the episode, whichever way you want to look at it.) 7x11. Please review and tell me what I should write about in upcoming Heartland fanfictions; what you liked/disliked, etc. Thank you!

Amy walked into the barn. Cautiously, she walked down to Spartan's stall. There was the

horse she knew and loved. The horse who had come to Heartland a scared, neglected animal, but was now a healthy, loved horse.

"Hey boy," Amy whispered, standing a few feet back from the stall door. It was a few weeks after her accident in which she had been kicked in the back of the head by Zeus, Ahmed's stallion. She had lost her vision temporarily as a result of that accident. Her vision had now returned.

Amy kept telling everyone that she was fine and nothing was wrong, but she couldn't help but think that maybe something really was. She had admitted to herself that she wasn't all the way over the accident, but she figured with a little more time she would be over it.

Something caught her eye. Turning around, Amy saw the "Miracle Girl" saddle Ahmed had given her after her work with one of his other horses. It was so beautiful, and it had been so long since Amy had been up on a horse. She was just itching to ride, to feel that connection with Spartan. To hear those hooves beat upon the ground as they rode, one of the best sounds in the world to her ears.

She walked over to the saddle rack and picked up the saddle and saddle blanket. Slowly, she walked towards Spartan's stall again. Spartan stood there quietly, eyeing Amy and waiting for her to come back. As she walked closer to the stall, she felt her pulse quicken and feel herself growing nauseous. What was the matter with her?! She felt slightly light-headed but tried to focus on Spartan. His inquisitive eyes looked at her, wondering, and he turned his head. Suddenly all Amy could see was that night.

The images clouded her head, making her forget that she was in the comfort of her own barn. Horses shaking their heads, neighing in fright. She had turned, trying to figure out what was the problem. Thunder was roaring, lightening was sizzling across the night sky. Horses were snorting and neighing and running out of the barn doors frantically. She had felt her pulse quicken in a sharp burst of adrenaline and a little bit of fear and suddenly she was out.

Amy dropped the saddle she had been holding on the ground, her breath coming in short, ragged bursts. Feeling her heart thumping in her chest, she turned and ran out of the barn. "I can't do this," She breathed.


	2. Chapter 2 (Truth be Told)

Thank you to the reviewers of chapter one. I appreciate them. J One of the reviewers gave me some constructive criticism regarding my last chapter and that helped along with the idea for this chapter. Please bear with me as I'm trying to get better at writing fan-fiction, and keep reviewing! ~

Amy was walking back to the house after her little incident in the barn, her breathing still fast. She was almost to the house when she saw Ty's familiar blue truck pull up into the Heartland driveway.

He hopped out of the truck and walked towards her. "Hey, Amy," He said cheerfully, a smile upon his face. Normally Amy would have been very happy to see him, but at the moment she was a little too shaken up. She waved slightly and tried to force a smile upon her face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, joining her at the porch steps. He placed his hand at the small of her back lovingly. "No…no, I'm fine." Amy said. She said down heavily on the bench on the porch. "Are you sure?" Ty asked, worry creasing his forehead.

At that, Amy stood up and paced around the porch in a small circle. "Yes, Ty, I'm sure." She snapped, her voice sharp. Ty's expression grew less concerned and a little hurt. "It's just that…everyone has been treating me like I'm just about to break or something. I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me." With that, she turned and went into the house, leaving Ty sitting alone.

Amy was sitting in her room that night. She had had another one of the flashbacks to the accident again that day, when she was helping Grandpa feed the horses. She had felt herself go shaky again, and made some excuse to go back to the house. She didn't think that Jack had believed her flimsy excuse of needing to go check on Katie since Lou was already inside, but he didn't say anything about it.

Some things about that day of the accident she still didn't remember. She didn't remember waking up that morning, or what she had been doing before being in the barn at Hillhurst. It bothered her somehow. Something did not feel right about it.

Suddenly Amy heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in," She said. Georgie walked in, a disgruntled expression on her face. "Can you believe what Lou is making me do?" She complained. "No, what is it now?" Amy smiled knowingly. Georgie was always complaining about something Lou made her do, whether it was to clean up her room, do her homework straight away after school, or wear a dress somewhere.

"She's making me take _ballet_ lessons after I told her that I hate them." Georgie said, her voice loud and her face animated. Amy shrugged. "Maybe that's not so bad, Georgie. You know that ballet helps with your trick riding." "Who cares! Ballet sucks." Amy sighed and said, "Maybe she'll give up on making you go after a while."

Amy grew serious now. Georgie noticed and said, "What is it?" "Um…that day…the day of the accident…" Georgie nodded, acknowledging that she remembered. "What happened? I mean before the actual accident?" Georgie had a confused look on her face. "Something just keeps bugging me about that day but I can't figure out what it is. Did anything significant at all happen?"

Georgie reached down and picked at a loose thread on the sheets of Amy's bed. "Sort of, I guess." She said, her voice low. "Uh…you and me were in the barn. You know how Phoenix had that stone bruise?" Amy nodded. "Well, you were about to help me put some of your mom's remedies on his hoof. Then you got that text from Ah-well, I guess it was Adrian."

Amy winced a little at the thought of what Adrian had done. "And you said that you had to go help Ahmed with Zeus. I didn't want you go, because you had promised to help me. Ty didn't want you to go either…" "Wait, Ty was there?" Amy interrupted. Georgie nodded. "Yeah. He was there. I think...yeah, I remember that he was about to go study. He told you not to go because Ahmed could handle his own horses or whatever."

Georgie took in a breath. "You two kind of seemed miffed at each other." She said. "So you went, and told me that Ty would help with the remedy." Amy just stared at Georgie for a few seconds. She didn't know what to think. Why hadn't Ty told her that? She had two people telling her not to go and she had been stupid enough to go anyway?!

"Um, thanks, Georgie." Amy said finally. "You're welcome." Georgie had returned to her normal cheery self. "Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3 (Mistakes and Consequences)

Thank you for the reviews for chapter 2. I read them &amp; appreciate your feedback. :) Do you all think there should be a chapter 4 or should I start a new Heartland fanfiction?

Chapter Three: Mistakes and Consequences

Amy sat for a while in her room debating what to do and thinking about what Georgie had told her.

If what Georgie had said was right, then her being struck in the back of the head by Zeus could have been prevented easily! All from her just listening to Ty and Georgie and staying at Heartland that night.

By the time Amy decided that she wanted to go see Ty, it was nearing eleven thirty at night. She knew everyone would be asleep-well, maybe not Peter, if he was working on some big project with work.

Quietly she pulled on a blue jean jacket and crept out of her room. Using her phone as light so as not to wake anyone, she slipped on her boots and walked out the door.

She knew that even though she and Ty were engaged, Jack still didn't like Amy going out late to see him. If he found out, he probably wouldn't be too happy. Trying to be quiet, she got in the truck and drove away.

A few minutes later she was on the little porch of Ty's trailer. Ty had moved back to his place after Amy had convinced him that she was fine after working with Zeus. She thought he needed to get on with his life.

Amy reached for the doorknob and found it unlocked. Ty must have forgotten to lock the door. She slipped inside. Stumbling over a pile of textbooks and Ty's boots, she finally found his bed.

"Ty!" She whispered loudly, leaning over his sleeping figure. She felt bad about waking him up, but she just *had* to talk to him. "Ty!" He rolled over and groggily opened his eyes.

Startled at seeing her there, he sat up quickly. "Amy!" He said. "What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry to wake you up...I just...need to talk to you."

"Okay, okay..." Ty ran a hand through his thick brown hair and reached to turn on the lamp. It was then Amy saw that all he wasn't wearing a shirt.

He patted the space next to him. "What's the matter?" He asked as Amy snuggled up next to him. Amy got lost in Ty's nearness for a few moments. Even though they were engaged and they had dated for a long while, sometimes when she smelled the familiar scent-leather, aftershave, and soap-it made butterflies come into her stomach.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against Ty's shoulder. "You smell soo good..." She murmured, kissing his neck. Ty chuckled, putting his arm around Amy. "Now I know you didn't drive all the way out here at midnight to tell me that." He said.

Amy snapped to attention. Suddenly she remembered what Georgie had told her and how stupid and guilty it had made her feel. She sat up straight, putting some distance in between she and Ty.

"No, it wasn't." She said. "I...Georgie told me something today." Ty waited for her to go on. "About that day...the day of the accident." "Oh." Ty's voice was steady. "What did she say?"

Amy took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, but it all came out in one big unorganized rush. "Oh Ty, it could have been prevented! If only I had listened to you! And I promised to help Georgie with Phoenix and I didn't. And then today I got ticked at you for no reason. I feel like such an idiot."

Ty blinked quickly, thinking. "Hey, hey." He said. "It wasn't your fault. You thought that Ahmed really did need help with his horses." Amy shook her head, refusing to be placated.

"Ty...I'm so stubborn. I could have died. Or lost my vision permanately. I hurt you and Grandpa and Lou and...I should have listened to you." Amy's eyes were clouded with tears now. Ty was trying to hug her but she stood up quickly, the tears coming faster now.

"And now I've lost what I love to do the most. Work with horses. I'm *scared* of horses, Ty. Even Spartan..." Amy wiped at her eyes furiously, trying to stop the tears that insisted on rolling down her cheeks. She hated crying.

Very slowly Ty got off her bed and came and stood behind Amy. He put his hands on her shoulders and drew her close to him. Whispering into her ear, he said, "Amy, I'm not going to lie to you. I wish you would have listened to Georgie and I. It would have saved you a lot of pain and hurt...and...me, too. And the rest of your family."

"But everyone makes mistakes, Amy. Hell knows I do. At the time you thought you were doing what was right. For the horses. We all know that if something bad happens, the first thing your mind goes to is the horses. That's an admirable thing."

Ty turned Amy around so that he could look her in the eye. He brushed one lone tear running down her cheek away with his thumb. "We'll all help you get back on your feet with the horses, okay?"

She nodded, feeling a lot better. Ty took her into his arms, running his fingers through her long hair. "I love you, Ty." She said. "I love you, too."

Amy pushed back the feeling of guilt that was still barely hanging on in her mind as Ty kissed her, a long kiss full of love and held-back passion. "You'd better go get some sleep." He said, smiling.

Amy nodded. "You're right...thank you, Ty. You're wonderful." Ty grinned teasingly. "So I've been told." Amy was smiling as she left the trailer, her problems forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4 (Everybody Talks)

There will probably be 1 more chapter of this story, maybe 2 at the most. Then I think I'll start a fanfic about Ashley &amp; Caleb. :)

Chapter Four: Everybody Talks

A few days later, Amy was sitting in the barn office, on the phone with a potential client.

She tried to hide her sigh from the phone so the person on the other end of the line couldn't hear. Oh, I'm very sorry," She said, "But...we're...we're booked for now. All of our stalls are full. I apologize."

Amy cast a regretful look at the stalls of Heartland, which besides the normal horses that they owned, were empty. After a few more minutes she hung up the phone.

Amy fiddled with a pencil on the desk. Why was this so hard for her? Yes, she had just been through a horrible accident and temporarily lost her vision, but she had always loved horses. They were a huge part of her life; of her heart.

She had worked with Zeus and been okay, but just because she was fine with Zeus didn't mean she was fine with any other horse. She didn't know why that was and it scared her a bit.

Amy was just about to get up and go see if she could groom Harley, when a gruff but familiar voice said from the doorway, "This place sure is looking mighty empty these days."

She looked up and half-heartedly smiled at Jack. "Yeah." She said. She knew there was no trying to hide it from her family anymore. They all knew that she was still working on overcoming her fears.

Ty had joined the rest of the family that night at dinner. As Lou passed around the pot of chili, Tim, who regularly just dropped in for dinner, struck up a conversation.

"So," He said, surveying the table and the people around it, "Amy. The barn is almost completely empty. Where are all the horses?"

Amy took in a breath. Her dad knew about her nervousness around horses since the accident; she knew that Grandpa had told him.

"I...uh..." Amy began. "She's taking a break from client horses right now, Tim." Ty said quickly. Amy smiled at him gratefully.

Tim looked at Amy like she had lost her mind. "A break? Look, Amy, I know you have fears and all that," He waved his hand dismissingly, "But having client horses at Heartland is a big source of income. You can't just take a *break.*"

Jack looked at Tim and rolled his eyes. "Cut it out, would you?" He said, his expression irritated. "No, I won't cut it out, Jack." Tim was growing more serious and more riled up by the second.

"Help Amy get over her fears, that's great. But no client horses? What are you thinking, Amy?" He said, setting his fork down dramatically.

At this point Amy didn't know what to say. She knew her father was right about one thing-having client horses was a big source of income. But she needed time to work things out.

At the same time, she felt Ty stiffen beside her. Quickly, she said, "Dad, it's no big deal. Just give me a few weeks to...get over some things and we'll have client horses back."

Later that evening, Ty and Amy were taking a walk. It was dark outside, so dark that Amy could barely see her hand in front of her face. Ty hadn't said much since dinner, she had noticed.

"Ty, is something wrong?" She asked, slipping her hand into his. He sighed. "I don't like how Tim acts about all this." He said. "I know. He's just being dad, that's all."

They had come to a little spot out behind the barn where they liked to sit. There was an old rickety bench sitting in some tall grass that made a great place to chat. Amy sat down and drew Ty down to sit next to her.

"Ty, he *was* right about one thing." She said. Even in the dark, Amy could see Ty turn to look at her in surprise. "The client horses are a big source of income for the ranch. Besides the money, I love having lots of horses here." She explained.

"Yeah." Ty agreed. After a few seconds of silence he said, "You know what I think you ought to do, Amy? To get over your fear with horses?"

"What?" Amy asked. "I think that you should start from the basics. Bring the horses in from the paddocks, hose them down after a ride, maybe do some join-up with Spartan. You always loved to do that."

Amy pondered that for a moment. Finally she nodded. "I like that idea." She said, scooting closer to Ty. "Thanks for helping me. With everything." She whispered.

He smiled at her and rubbed his hand along her back. "Anytime. Anytime." He said. "Let's start tomorrow with the basics, okay?" Amy said.

"Okay. Tomorrow sounds great."


	5. Chap 5 This is Where the Healing Begins

Thank you for the reviews &amp; favorites and all! Please keep reviewing, I enjoy reading your reviews and I take your opinions &amp; ideas into consideration for the next chapter/story. :)

Chapter Five: This is Where the Healing Begins

At seven o'clock that next morning, Ty's truck came rolling into Heartland. Amy had been up for half an hour and was ready to begin.

He jumped out of his truck and strode over to Amy. "Good morning." He said, leaning down to kiss her briefly on the lips. "Morning. Thanks for doing all this. I know that you had to take off of work."

Ty worked part time with Scott as he was still in vet school. "Don't worry about it. A break from work will be good anyway." They started walking towards the front paddock.

"Let's just take it slow." He said. We stopped at the paddock gates and looked out at the horses grazing. "They're so peaceful." Amy sighed.

Ty opened the gates. "I'll get Phoenix and Harley." He said. "Okay. I'll go get Spartan." Ty walked confidently into the paddock towards Phoenix.

Amy walked a little slower, watching Spartan. His head came up from eating and he watched Amy as she came nearer. Ty had already clipped a lead rope onto Phoenix's halter and was walking over to get Harley.

Swallowing hard, Amy stood a few feet back from Spartan and untangled the lead she had been holding. "Good boy," She breathed. He stood still and let her clip the rope onto his halter.

Looking over, Amy saw Ty smiling at her. "Alright, let's bring them into the barn." He said. They left Copper to graze a little longer and took the other 3 horses inside the barn.

Ty put Harley and Phoenix in their stalls and Amy put Spartan in his. As she closed the stall door, she noticed her hands didn't shake near as badly as they used to when dealing with horses.

"Good job." Ty said. "Let's try to groom them now, okay?" Amy nodded in agreement and went to the tack room to retrieve the grooming buckets.

A few minutes later, they were done with the grooming. Amy felt okay. Her heartbeat was almost at the normal rate and she didn't feel too scared.

Grandpa walked into the barn, carrying an order for a load of hay. He stopped when he saw Amy just finishing up grooming Spartan. "Well look at that," He said, a smile coming upon his face.

Amy walked out of the stall and closed it behind her. She looked at Ty, whose eyes seemed to be saying, "it's all up to you."

"Grandpa," She said, "I think I'm going to try some join-up next if you want to watch." Jack looked surprised at first, but nodded. "Yes, of course. I'll go tell Lou and Georgie."

••••••••••••

"Okay, Spartan," Amy whispered, unclipping the lead rope as she released him into the round pen. "Let's hope this goes well." Holding a lunge line, she walked into the center of the pen.

She had done this a hundred times, and every time was unique and special, but it had never frightened her before. This time was different. She looked up to see her family around the pen-Ty sitting on the edge of it, Grandpa and Lou and Georgie observing from nearby.

Taking a deep breath, Amy angled her shoulders and made a clucking noise with her tongue. Flicking the line a little bit, she urged Spartan around the ring. He trotted off.

She flicked the line again and realized she had an iron grip on it. Loosening her hand a little bit, she watched as Spartan began to canter around the ring.

After a few more times around, Amy was beginning to relax and Spartan was making smaller circles around. She smiled as she saw the first real sign of join-up-Spartan's inner ear flicked towards her. He was letting her know that he was listening to her.

Another circle around and Spartan had dropped his head. He began licking and chewing, and Amy knew it was time. Turning around slowly, she waited.

Everyone was silent. The sound of Spartan's hooves thudding on the dirt as he walked close to Amy and nudged her gently on her shoulder made Amy's heart flood with joy.

She turned around, tears filling her eyes as she hugged Spartan's neck. Everyone was looking at the scene in happiness and emotion as Amy stepped back. She walked around the pen, and Spartan followed, his nose at Amy's shoulders.

A few minutes later, Amy was feeding Spartan a carrot and putting him back into his stall. Ty stood beside her. "I'm proud of you, Amy." He said. Amy smiled. "Thanks. That was great. I mean, I know I've done join-up plenty of times...but by the end I wasn't scared, Ty."

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I'm glad." He said. "And this is just the start, I know." Amy said against his T-shirt. "Next will be to tack Spartan up and ride...and maybe...maybe get a client horse back to Heartland."

Ty released Amy and shut Spartan's stall door. "Don't get ahead of yourself." He said. "Take it easy, and then I can definitely see all that happening."

Amy smiled as they walked back to the house. Because for the first time in a long time, so could she.


	6. Chapter 6 (Not Just Another Trail Ride)

I agree with some of you that Tim should definitely be told off! It won't happen in this story, but in an upcoming story (not sure when) he will be! ~ if I continue this storyline it'll be in another story (like same storyline continued, different story :) )

Chapter Six: Trail Ride

It was a week after Amy had done the join-up with Spartan. She was gradually getting used to working with horses again. She still hadn't ridden yet or accepted a client horse back to Heartland. However, she had been grooming and feeding the horses every morning and turning them out at night.

So far, she had been slowly losing the last of her fright. Amy got up early one Saturday morning and walked out of her room, yawning, to almost run smack into Tim.

"Dad," She said, still a little sleepy, "What are you doing here?" "Where's Jack?" Tim asked, looking around Amy distractedly. "I don't know, he might be in his room..." Without saying another word, Tim pushed past his daughter, walking towards Jack's bedroom.

Amy rolled her eyes as she heard Tim say loudly, "Jack! I need your help; the sheep got out of the pen!" She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Looking out the window, she saw Georgie outside playing with her dog. It was a beautiful day.

•••••••••••••••••••

A few hours later as Amy was mucking out the stalls, Ty came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "Good afternoon." He said softly, kissing her cheek. "Good afternoon to you, too." Amy smiled up at her fiancé.

"Are you ready?" Ty asked, flicking a stray piece of hay out of Amy's hair. "Ready for what?" She asked. Ty raised an eyebrow. "You know. I asked you yesterday if you would be ready to go for a ride today." He said.

"Oh...oh yeah." Amy had remembered that, she just felt a little nervous about going. She wasn't sure if she would feel scared again or how she would react at all. She was silent for a few seconds as she sat down the pitchfork and closed the stall door.

Ty seemed to sense her nervousness. Her squeezed her shoulders tenderly and said, "Come on, Amy. You can do this." Amy inhaled deeply and turned to face Ty. "Do you think so?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'll be right there the whole time." Amy pondered the decision for a few seconds and finally nodded, her mind made up. "Alright." She said. "Let's go."

••••••••••••••••••

Soon they had both Harley and Spartan saddled and waiting by the round pen. Ty had insisted on Amy wearing a helmet instead of her usual cowgirl hat. Amy had protested, but deep inside she really felt safer with the helmet on.

They walked towards the horses. Amy noticed that Ty was waiting for her to mount first, just to make sure that everything went okay before he mounted Harley. Taking a deep breath, Amy put her left foot in the stirrup.

Spartan shifted slightly and swatted his tail, trying to get a fly off of his back. Amy stepped back, nervous butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Ty quickly walked over to her. "Hey, it's okay." He said. "It's okay."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Amy waited until her nervousness had receded. "Alright. Let's try this again." She mumbled. This time she swung herself up onto the saddle deftly. Ty grinned at her.

She relaxed into the saddle and adjusted the reins in her hands. It wasn't so bad. In fact, she didn't feel nervous at all now that she was actually *on* the horse. Ty got on Harley and looked over at Amy.

"You good?" He asked. "Yeah." "Okay, let's just walk." They nudged the horses into a walk and set off down the usual trail they took. Neither one of them spoke for a while. Amy was content. She was finally riding again, and on Spartan, no less. She felt really and truly happy for the first time in a while.

They came to a little green field and Ty suggested they stop and rest. Amy knew that he was saying it for her, but she agreed. They tied the horses up and settled down on the grass. Ty handed her a bottle of water that he had bought and slipped his arm around her.

"This has been great, Ty." Amy said, sighing peacefully. "I couldn't have asked for a better first ride." Ty smiled. "I'm glad."

A few minutes later they were riding back to Heartland. They were almost there when suddenly, a couple sheep appeared almost out of nowhere and started running towards the horses. Amy and Ty kept walking towards the Ranch, watching in surprise as the sheet ran past.

"That's odd." Ty said. Amy bit her lower lip. "I...remember Dad saying something to Grandpa about..." Before she could finish her sentence, the rest of the herd of sheep came barreling around the corner at break-neck speed-at least for sheep, anyway.

They were going fast, and all of them were headed straight for the horses.

"Whoa!" Ty said in shock, pulling up on Harley's reins. Amy did the same, but by this time it was too late. The sheep were already running right between both horses legs.

As to be expected, the herd of sheep passing quickly in between Spartan and Harley's legs spooked them, and they took off. Spartan took off at a full-on gallop, tossing his head and snorting in fear. "Amy, hold on!" Ty yelled, scared for her safety and how she would feel about this unexpected run.

Amy grabbed onto the saddle horn and tried to slow Spartan down. At first it scared her, but after a second she calmed down and realized how fun it was. She was galloping! Finally! She let Spartan keep running until he decided to stop right by the barn door.

Ty stopped Harley right beside Spartan and jumped off, a terrified expression on his face. "Amy! Are you okay?" He asked, running over to her. Amy slipped down from the saddle, a wide smile on her face.

"Relax, Ty, that was awesome!" She said. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. So...you're not...nervous?" He asked. Amy leaned up and in her excitement kissed him. Surprised, Ty chuckled and kissed her back. When they broke apart, he said, "I'm taking that as a no."

Tim and Jack came running towards them on horses. "Amy, Ty?! Are you two alright?" Jack asked. "We're fine." Ty said. "Where did those sheep come from?" "They got out of the pen." Tim said. "Because *someone*..." He sent a tell-tale glare at Jack, "Didn't close the gate."

"I did close the damn gate, Tim!" Jack said. "Someone either opened it or it broke." Tim shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't believe and turned towards Ty. "Hey, kid," He said, "Do you know where those sheep went?"

"I think they went that way," Ty pointed, and after Jack had asked once more if Amy was okay, they went off in that direction. Ty turned towards Amy again and grasped her by the shoulders. "You sure you're okay?" He asked.

Amy nodded. "Ty, it was great." She said. "I...I don't know how to explain it. It was like feeling free again. I wasn't scared at all."

••••••••••••

After Ty had gone back to his trailer, Amy was sitting at the desk in the barn. She looked at the client book sitting in front of her, looking at where she had written down the client's name and number that she had turned down the other day.

She was pondering this decision. "Am I ready for this?" She said out loud to herself.

She decided she was. She needed this. Picking up the phone, she dialed the client's number. Waiting until she heard someone pick up, she said, "Hi, this is Amy Fleming. You called me about wanting your horse to come here. It turns out we have an opening now."


End file.
